My Love Who Doesn't Love Me
by SundayRoses
Summary: The machine that Claire spent DAYS making, which runs Morganville, malfunctions AGAIN.Amelie makes a deal with Claire.If she is able to repair it & it doesn't malfunction within a month,she gets to leave town.If she fails,Myrnin eats her XD She succeeds,and leaves town,but gets home-sick & comes back after a year.How will Morganville react to her return?ONE SHOT (Bad at summaries)


**Hey Guys!**

**I don't own the Morganville Vampires!**

* * *

~Claire Danvers~

I never thought that after a taste of freedom, that I would ever come back to that dump called Morganville. Yet, here I was, a year later, standing on the porch of the Glass House - the place I used to call home.  
I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
Eve Rosser answered, "Claire?" her eyes were full of shock.  
"Hey, Eve." I smiled.  
"Oh my God... It _is _you!" she squealed, wrapping Claire up in a hug and squeezing her to death.  
"Can't... breathe... Eve..."  
"Oh, sorry!" she apologized, letting me go, "I'm just so happy!"  
I smiled, "Is Shane around?" I asked.  
"Oh, CB... I'm so sorry."  
Immediately, thoughts of him dead floated through my mind. He had died, hadn't he? Oh my God...  
"He sort of... moved on." She interrupted my thoughts.  
"Oh..." I said, "_Oh_..."  
"He's inside, if you want to talk to him."  
"No thanks. Well, see you around, I guess." I smiled sadly at her, then walked away.  
What had I expected? I couldn't presume he would wait for me forever! Stupid, selfish me. I was mentally hitting myself.  
When I was halfway down the street, I turned around and saw the Glass House in all it's glory. The white picket fence needed to be painted, and one of the porch steps had a gaping hole in it. Though it was run-down, it had that feeling of home, even though I didn't live there anymore. Eve stood in the doorway, watching me go, a look of pain on her face.

Yeah, my life sucked like that.  
Everything good always ended up leaving me.

* * *

~Shane Collins~

My phone rang while Eve was answering the door. I answered the call.  
"Yo?"  
"Hey, babe." It was my girlfriend, whom I hated.  
"Listen, I've been needing to talk to you."  
"About what?" her voice made me see red. She always bad-mouthed my past girlfriend, Claire. I didn't care if she wasn't mine anymore, I still loved her. And I didn't let morons bad-mouth people I loved. Don't get me wrong, I had _tried_ to love my new girlfriend, Jessica, but things just didn't work out between us. She was the sort of girl who would talk about you behind your back and cheat on you with anyone who was slightly hotter than you if she could.  
"I'm breaking up with you."  
"What? Baby? No!" she sobbed, "If I can't have you, nobody can!" she screamed, before disconnecting.  
"Yo moron!" Eve called, walking back from the door.  
"What?"  
"Claire just came."  
"What?!" I shot up out of my seat, "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?"  
"You're in a relationship." she shrugged, "Cheating isn't cool."  
"Which way did she go?" I asked, swinging open the door.  
"Down the street."  
I ran out into the setting skies of Morganville, trying desperately to find Claire.

* * *

~Claire Danvers~

It was getting dark.  
Not a great thing in Morganville.  
I had no home to go to.  
_Also_, not a great thing.  
I didn't know where I was going, just that I was going somewhere.  
I found myself at the entrance of the alley which lead Myrnin's lab.  
I shrugged, _what harm could a bipolar vampire do?_  
I knew the answer the instant I thought of those words.  
A hell of a lot.

* * *

~Shane Collins~

_Think Shane! Where would she go?_  
I stood out the front of Common Grounds.  
_University? The book store? Myrnin's lab? Amelie?  
_She could be anywhere!  
I rushed to the University, hoping I would find her.  
"Has Claire Danvers come by?" I asked the lady in reception.  
She laughed, "Last time she came in was a year ago, boy."  
I growled in frustration. _Where the hell was she_?  
I headed to Amelie, the one person who always had an answer. Maybe she'd know where Claire was.

"Have you seen Claire?" I asked, bursting into her office. I had run the whole way here, and I felt half-dead.  
"No. Is she back in town?" Amelie asked, looking up from the documents on her desk.  
I nodded, before dashing back out of the room.  
_Myrnin_.

* * *

~Claire Danvers~

"Little Claire!" Myrnin looked so happy he was about to explode.  
"Hi, Myrnin." I said, walking into is lab.  
He rushed up to me, and for a second I thought he was attacking me, but then I realized he was simply hugging me. He seemed stiff, as if it was a strange thing for him to do and he didn't do it often.  
And when I thought about it, he probably didn't. He was rather reserved, and rarely hugged anyone - not even his close friends.  
"Claire, this is my new assistant, David." he introduced me to a man who looked a lot like Richard Morrel - the previous mayor, before he died. "Don't worry, you were _much_ smarter." he whispered to me, a grin on his face.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Myrnin pulled me back, behind him, and turned to face the 'threat'.

* * *

~Shane Collins~

I swung the door open and rushed down the stairs, "Claire?" I called.  
"Shane?" she sounded confused. I saw her step out from behind Myrnin.  
I rushed up to her, hugging her. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too, but..."  
"But?"  
"What about your girlfriend?"  
"I dumped her."  
"For me?"  
I nodded. "My God, I missed you. You look just as beautiful."  
And then, she kissed me. Soft, sweet - everything it was before she left.  
I pulled away, despite the part inside of my that yearned for her every touch, "Will you marry me?" I whispered.  
"Yes." she whispered back, "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
"And I don't love you." a third voice interrupted us, and we broke apart. I looked up to see Jessica standing at the top of the stairs, a gun in her hand.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." she said, slowly descending the stairs.  
"What's the easy way?" I asked, holding up my hands in surrender.  
"You leave her and marry me instead."  
"The hard way?"  
"You both die." she said it nonchalantly, not a care in the world.  
"Just go with her." Claire said.  
"Listen to the genius toerag." Jessica smiled.  
"Don't you dare talk badly about her." I growled.  
"What? You mean like, she's a freak?"  
"It is extremely rude to speak of another in that manner." Myrnin said, and then he flashed across the room and removed the gun from her grip before she even had time to counter or defend her self. "The tables are turned, as you humans say. You're move." he said, pointing the gun at the girl.  
She put her hands up, and slowly moved back up the stairs and ran out of the lab.  
"Well, this invention is utter _garbage_." Myrnin said, throwing the gun in a trashcan, as if nothing had just happened and we hadn't been about to be killed.

* * *

**That was it! I know, it was lame -.-**

**Thanks for reading anyway though,  
SundayRoses**


End file.
